Kira Niiagato
Kira Niagato is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Shugo Chara Shine! Physical Description Physiology Kira is of average weight with fair skin. She has medium-length silver hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and deep, indigo eyes. Around people she doesn't know, Kira rarely smiles but around her friends she is quite cheerful Wardrobe Kira has a simple, yet fashionable style. Her school uniform is simple, with not many changes to it. She wears two pins on her jacket, a D-Pad and a Snowflake to represent her two Charas. She also wears a choker with a mysterious, smooth stone on it, presumably the source of Kira's transformations Personality Kira is shy, anxious and defensive. Due to a lot of bullying in her past, Kira is quick to defend anything anyone says about her, whether they have good intentions or not and this can often lead to her coming off a lot more aggressive than she intended. She hates being the center of attention and would much rather live her life on the sidelines of the actions instead of being in the spotlight. Kira is a lot more open around her friends but still hides the majority of her emotions. She struggles to trust others at times, and is afraid to show all of who she is for fear of rejection. Favorites and Least Favorites Kira's favorite food is Rainbow Roll sushi, and she loves most other kinds of sushi. Her favorite subject is reading and can easily get lost in a book and she hates math. Her favorite colors are silver and blue. She's afraid of heights and bugs. She worries about people talking about her behind her back and often feels nervous about people whispering or laughing near her. History Kira attended school beyond Seiyo Academy and faced harsh and sometimes severe bullying which often related to her appearance, her lack of friends or her struggles with academics. Because of this bullying, Kira closed herself off to the world and refused to make friends. Her parents pulled her out of her former school and enrolled her in Seiyo Academy where she was terrified to start school there for fear of repeating what happened at her last school. Her first day of school doesn't go well, and Kira finds herself wishing to braver and nicer, wishing to be someone else. The next day she wakes up to two odd eggs, eventually hatching into Guardian Characters named Pix and Aisu. Amu Hinamori discovers her eggs, but Kira runs away from embarrassment before Amu can say anything. In class, Kira thinks about how she wants to be braver and experiences her first Character Change with the help of Pix. Pix later hatches and and Kira almost refuses to accept the Guardian Character. While walking home, Kira spots Aum struggling to fight an X-Egg, without much notice, Kira has her first transformation of Shining Pixel. It's believed that her ability to Character Transform came from the strange stone on her necklace. Guardian Characters Unlike most kids, Kira is gifted with two Guardian Characters. They don't have a theme, but instead spawn from Kira's loves and interests video games and winter. Pix Main article: Pix Pix is Kira's first Guardian Character to hatch as well as the first to transform with her. She is quite energetic and outspoken. She loves to play games and is incredibly brave and daring, encouraging Kira to dive head first into a situation, sometimes without thinking. Pix was born from Kira's desire to be braver, more confident and to be better at video games Aisu Main Article: Aisu Aisu is Kira's second Guardian Character to hatch as well as the second to transform with her. She's quiet, shy, calm and sweet to those around her. She loves the cold and anything relating to snow. She helps Kira keep a level head and think about her descsions. Aisu was born from Kira's desire to be kinder and smarter. Powers Mysterious Stone Kira was given a gift from her father, a choker with a smooth, mysterious stone on it. Whenever Kira transforms, this stone shimmers leading her and the other guardians to assume that it is the source of Kira's powers. It's origin is unknown. Character Changes Pix When Kira character changes with Pix, she gets a D-Pad hair clip and she becomes a lot more bold and even athletic, receiving physical abilities that would appear in a video game such as jumping and running. Some side effects to this Character Charge is that Kira is more confident with speaking out, and even making somewhat of a scene. Aisu When Kira Character Changes with Aisu, she gets a snowflake hair clip and becomes a lot kinder and sweeter. She isn't afraid of looking weird and can often come off as creepy if Aisu isn't careful. Kira becomes a lot more graceful and acts like a completely different person. Character Transformations Kira can transform with Pix to become Shining Pixel, gaining incredible athletic abilities as well as a few weapons to use. Appearance: Upon transforming, Kira gets a golden hat with Pix's signature D-pad in the center of it and her hair falls straight down her back She gets a white and magenta tank top that stops above her belly button and has a golden star in the center. She gets blue shorts with a white belt, and finally electric blue shoes and finger less gloves. Her stone glows hot pink. Abilities: '''Kira essentially gets the powers of a video game hero, she can make incredible jumps, run and do otherwise impossible feats. Her main weapon with Pix is two blue and pink arcade guns that shoot out golden bullets which stun enemies upon hitting them. Kira can transform with Aisu to become '''Shining Snowflake, gaining several ice and snow abilities. 'Appearance: '''Upon transforming, Kira gets a hooded light blue cape, with her hair poking out from the top and resting across her shoulders as well. She gets a blue shirt and skirt that have the appearance of being frosted. Finally, Kira gets long white boots and gloves and her stone glows bright blue '''Abilities: '''Kira gains the powers of ice and snow, but these are rather weak compared to her main weapon, which is a ice bow. With this bow, she fires shimmering ice arrows that will freeze whatever they hit. Relationships ''Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! See Also * Pix * Aisu